


【All正】入蚌（二）

by PhoenixSting



Category: all正
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSting/pseuds/PhoenixSting





	【All正】入蚌（二）

入蚌（二）  
坤廷/丞正3p   
双性预警！注意避雷！  
OOC OOC OOC  
不要上升

听到范丞丞的声音，正处于浓情蜜意中的坤廷两人都是一惊，朱正廷就着拥抱的姿势埋头缩进蔡徐坤怀里，浑身上下本就泛着粉的皮肤羞得通红。蔡徐坤还算淡定，好整以暇拉起被子盖住两人交缠的身体，安抚地抚摸着怀中人的头发，回头对着范丞丞宣誓主权似的挑了挑眉。看到朱正廷下意识依赖蔡徐坤的反应，范丞丞的脸色又阴沉了几分。无声的对峙中，他走到床前，盯着朱正廷从被子下露出的一小节细腰，有些口感舌燥，他不耐地扯松了自己的领口，语带嘲讽：“朱正廷，我还担心我和Justin都不在房间没人照顾你，没想到，坤哥把你‘照顾’得这么好……”朱正廷闻言，在蔡徐坤怀中扭了扭，有些愧疚地探出头来，他不是感觉不到范丞丞对自己的那点心思，但是既然不曾捅破那层窗户纸，他也就乐得装糊涂：“对、对不起啊丞丞，让你担心了……我和坤坤……我也不知道怎么回事……“，他越说越心虚，垂下头不敢看任何一个人，尾音消失在抿紧的唇瓣中。他双颊醺红，睫毛像被雨水打湿的鸦羽，眼中还泛着盈盈水光，一晚上的雨露滋养让他的一举一动都带上一丝不经意的媚态，看得范丞丞和蔡徐坤都有些心猿意马。蔡徐坤的肉棒一直埋在里面没出来，本来已经有些疲软，这时却又胀大了几分，在被子的掩盖下小幅度抽插起来。朱正廷惊喘一声，软软捶打了一下蔡徐坤的肩膀，嗔怪地瞪了一眼，却换来蔡徐坤恶劣的一笑和更加用力的挺送。

“嗯…丞丞，别看了…你先出去一下好不好？“朱正廷简直无地自容，他一直把丞丞当弟弟看，在自家弟弟的注视下被别人操弄的感觉让朱正廷又羞耻又难堪，但也夹杂一丝难以形容的兴奋和快感。让他意想不到的是，范丞丞冷笑一声，却在旁边的另一张床上坐了下来：“这也是我的房间，凭什么要我出去？”朱正廷恼羞成怒推了一下正埋头苦干的蔡徐坤，想让他说点什么解围。蔡徐坤搂着心上人正肏得酣畅，才懒得搭理范丞丞这种想爱却不敢说的别扭少男心思。他抱着朱正廷翻了个身，让两人侧躺相对，朱正廷背对着范丞丞，大片雪白的裸背都露了出来，上面的点点红痕昭示着今晚的淫乱和疯狂。

“他要看就随他看，让他学学，在床上该怎么照顾人。”蔡徐坤含住朱正廷因不满而撅起的嘴唇，用一个狂风暴雨般的吻堵住了他慌乱反对的声音。范丞丞怎么可能无动于衷，下面早就鼓起了一个帐篷，他盯着朱正廷随着蔡徐坤抽插的节奏夹紧又放松的雪白臀瓣，突然意识到蔡徐坤插入的位置……

他好奇地走上前，坐到朱正廷背后，伸手碰了碰那个被过度使用到有些红肿的花穴：“正廷哥，原来你……”穴口传来的属于另一个人手的温度吓得朱正廷魂飞魄散，他往前缩了缩，却正好将自己的花穴朝蔡徐坤送了过去，肉棒一时间进得更深，在他花心重重一捣，一大股蜜液便从两人交合的地方挤了出来。“呜呜呜……范丞丞，你给我走开！”朱正廷忍不住哭出了声。范丞丞才不理他像奶猫挠人一样的娇呵，自顾自把手从花穴移到旁边的臀瓣之上，握着那白皙软韧的肉团揉捏了起来，一边凑到他耳边低低地说：“原来哥哥的身体这么神奇，怪不得上厕所都经常避着我和Justin，哥哥该不会是女孩子吧？哥哥会像女孩子一样来月经吗？”

“呜呜呜呜——”朱正廷羞恼地不停摇头，颤抖着缩进了蔡徐坤怀里，逃避范丞丞的刁难。蔡徐坤警告性地瞪了一眼范丞丞，让他别那么过分，以免把人气坏了以后谁都吃不到。范丞丞自然也懂见好就收的道理，他在朱正廷脖子上烙下几个滚烫的吻，便解开裤子侧躺在他背后，手滑向从未开发的后穴，在洞口的皱褶上打着圈儿揉摁起来，朱正廷耸然一惊，迷茫地回过头来，就被范丞丞咬住嘴唇从内到外品尝了一番。“哥哥别怕，我把你后面的小穴也开发一下，就可以和坤哥一起照顾你了，好不好？”朱正廷闻言便要挣扎，却又被蔡徐坤握住双手按在滚烫的胸口，下身九浅一深地冲刺着，时而停在里面碾着花心旋转研磨，尽管今晚已经做了很多次，酥酥麻麻无法摆脱的快感仍旧再一次像潮水将他席卷，朱正廷小声呜咽着，乖乖缩在蔡徐坤怀里任其侵犯，再也没有了分心的余力。

范丞丞起身从朱正廷的床头柜拿出一瓶晚霜，用中指挑出一抹在指尖揉开，就着从花穴中流下的淫水，缓缓探进朱正廷的后穴。并非天生用于承欢的后穴比花穴更加紧致，手指插入又抽出之时甚至会带出一点嫩红的媚肉，殷切地包裹着外来的异物，又随着手指的再次进入缩回，像个贪吃的小嘴主动邀请吞吃。范丞丞心急火燎又加了两根手指进去，换来朱正廷一声痛苦的惊喘。“你慢点，别弄疼他。”蔡徐坤体贴地拍了拍朱正廷光滑的裸背，对着范丞丞语带责备。范丞丞不屑地瞥了一眼他不曾停顿的下身，“嘁”了一声：“还说我呢，也不看看你自己。”说着手上片刻不停，突然间不知道碰到了哪里，朱正廷剧烈颤抖了一下，呻吟声也变了调。范丞丞知道找对了地方，更加兴奋地向着那一点顶弄，不一会儿后穴内壁就渐渐湿润了起来。感觉时机已到，范丞丞便把手抽了出来，握住自己早已硬到快要爆炸的坚挺，抵住了那个又软又热的小口。

“哥哥，想不想我进来？”硕大的龟头在潮湿温软的穴口戳了戳，每次都只伸进去一点卡在穴口就抽回来。第一次享受到前列腺被顶弄快感的朱正廷好不满足，和被填满的花穴相比，后穴更觉得空虚，他想让范丞丞快点插进来，却又不好意思开口，只好将屁股一下一下地向后翘起，试图去够近在咫尺的肉棒，却次次都让它擦着穴口滑开。被蔡徐坤宠坏的小美人哪受过这种委屈，当即就被逼出了眼泪，大滴大滴的泪珠不要钱似的涌出来，对被填满的渴望和觉得自己太过淫荡的羞耻的矛盾郁结在胸口，压得他喘不过气。范丞丞却在此刻一口气插了进去，对着那一点狠狠顶弄起来，空出来的手还不忘覆上朱正廷身前翘起的阴茎，轻拢慢捻，上下套弄，把自己单身十几年的套路都施展了出来，像是在给炸毛的小猫顺毛，没几下就让朱正廷射在了他手里。小美人刚才还在委屈，现在前后两穴和身前肉棒都被照顾地妥妥帖帖，一下子像漂浮在云端一般舒爽，不由地发出一声甜美缠绵的娇吟，根本顾不上刚才被激出的泪珠还有一颗挂在睫毛上。范丞丞得意地不得了，像是扳回了一城，学着蔡徐坤的样子向他挑了挑眉，蔡徐坤觉得他幼稚，并不与他一般见识，低头舔吻着朱正廷脸上的泪痕和兔子一样红红的眼尾。

朱正廷被两个人夹在中间，前有狼后有虎，两支肉棒之间就隔着一层肉壁，一起进入的时候甚至能感受到对方的形状。范丞丞和蔡徐坤此刻展现出了无师自通的默契，时而你进我出，后穴里的肉棒插进去的时候将人往前一顶，像是在挽留花穴里抽出的肉棒，让朱正廷像怒涛上的一叶扁舟前后摇摆；时而同进同出，花穴里的花心和后穴里的G点同时被顶到，朱正廷爽得连叫都叫不出来了。

范丞丞的好胜之心还没得到满足，他舔了舔朱正廷的耳廓，耳畔啧啧的水声让他像小动物一样瑟缩了一下，“哥哥，之前有没有让蔡徐坤射进去，嗯？”可怜兮兮的小兔子已经在一晚上的欲海沉浮中迷失了理智，此刻乖得不得了，问什么就答什么：“有……每次都射进去了……”范丞丞气得咬牙切齿，“那我也要射到哥哥里面，好不好？”“好，都听丞丞的，坤坤的也要嘛……”闻言范丞丞和蔡徐坤都忍不住热血上涌，扣在朱正廷腰上的四只手齐齐使力，两支肉棒一齐插进幽穴深处，将滚烫的爱液尽数浇在属于他们的桃花源温柔乡中。

激烈的性事才刚刚告一段落，但范丞丞根本不给朱正廷喘息的机会，抱起人就靠着床头坐了起来。他让朱正廷面对面坐在自己怀里，范丞丞毕竟只射了一次，温香软玉在怀让他的肉棒很快又硬了起来。他双手扣着朱正廷的腰将他微微提起，让黏着精液微微红肿的花穴口悬在高高翘起的性器上方，花穴甫一感受到性器炽热的温度，便忍不住轻轻收缩起来，蜜液混着精液一滴又一滴的滑下来，滴在范丞丞的龟头上，又顺着柱体没入黑色的草丛中。  
“丞丞你干嘛呀？”朱正廷害怕地挣扎起来，水蛇般的细腰在范丞丞手里扭动着，又滑又腻，却被范丞丞牢牢地握在手心。“哥哥好偏心，只让蔡徐坤肏女穴吗？”范丞丞假装委屈地控诉，他知道朱正廷表面霸道，其实内心温柔，最受不了的就是弟弟的撒娇。怀里人闻言果然有些心软，糯糯地开口：“可是……今天真的太多次了，不能再做了，再做就要坏了……”范丞丞边揉捏着他的细腰边在他耳边轻声哄诱，下身还一顶一顶地蹭着花穴入口：“不会坏的，哥哥当队长的时候不是经常教我们越累越不能停止练习吗？哥哥就当陪我再练一次好不好？乖，我看哥哥下面这么能吃，肯定还没吃饱吧？”边说边将手向下压，转眼间已经将龟头喂入了小穴。蔡徐坤在一旁冷眼瞧着，惊叹于范丞丞的不要脸。

朱正廷一手撑着范丞丞坚实的胸口，一手搂着他的脖子，在范丞丞的引导下一点点向下坐，骑乘的体位让性器达到了一个前所未有的程度，朱正廷受不了似的仰起头，生理性泪水混合汗水从眼角滑下，滑到下巴时又被范丞丞舔掉，随后细密的吮吻从下颌一路滑到脖颈。“哥哥，你自己动一动。”范丞丞得逞之后又变本加厉，朱正廷无奈地嗯了一声，听话地挺动着细腰上上下下动了起来。范丞丞一手捏住朱正廷胸前的一颗茱萸揉捏，另一手盖在朱正廷薄薄的腹肌上，看着漂亮的肌肉随着人的动作像柔软的绸缎般起伏律动。朱正廷被他盯得好害羞，慌慌张张伸出一只手盖住他的眼睛，范丞丞却把他的手拉倒唇边，将手指一根根放入嘴里舔弄吮吸，眼睛依旧一瞬不瞬地盯着他的身体。“哥哥，你知道吗，我想这样对你好久了，每次看到你舞台上撩衣服，露出腹肌做wave，我都会幻想你坐在我身上是什么样子……”

“呜呜，别、别说了……”

“哥哥，我好喜欢你只对我骚的样子。”

朱正廷被他说得羞死了，把头埋在范丞丞肩上不敢抬，说什么都不肯再自己动。范丞丞这时又装得好像一个体贴温柔的三好男友，一边说宝贝辛苦了歇一会儿吧我会让哥哥舒服的，一边握着哥哥的细腰毫不留情地颠弄了起来，情欲的红晕再次爬上小美人的脸庞，甜腻入骨的呻吟又一次溢满房间。蔡徐坤在一旁看了一场活春宫，此时也不甘寂寞地靠过来，将还沾着精液和蜜液的性器凑到朱正廷脸旁，捏着他的下巴让他转过头来，用龟头在他饱满粉红的唇上蹭了蹭，低声道：“正正渴了吧？来，帮我舔干净，上面都是你的水。”小美人避无可避，无辜的眼睛眨了眨，最终只能乖乖张开嘴，伸出滑嫩的小粉舌，一下又一下舔着硕大的龟头和布满青筋的柱身，像一只不知餍足的小猫。

朱正廷此刻只觉得这一夜无比荒诞和漫长。  
而这一夜，也仅仅只是一个开始。

TBC


End file.
